Harry Potter and the Mysterious Girls
by Rune and Clair
Summary: Harry is in his 6 year at hogwarts and he meets these two girls...that have a strange secret...
1. Default Chapter

Rune: Welcome to our Random Story Thing!!!  
  
Clair: Yah, what she said about the welcome thing.  
  
Rune: ^.^  
  
Tasuki: Where the hell am I!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rune: I brought you here cuz your sooooo.....KAWAII!!!!! glomps tasuki  
  
Tasuki: H-help  
  
Clair: Wutever...can we start the story now?!?!?!?  
  
Rune: Oh yeah, the story...is still attached to Tasuki  
  
Tasuki: is going blue, now purple  
  
Clair: I'm bored and want to start the story now...if you don't mind.  
  
Rune: fine fine mumbles Ahem, this is Clair's and my story, J.K. wrote 'Harry Potter' we 're just using the characters to our own evil ways . ., well yea, thats the disclaimer...Oh!! The characters Rune, Clair and Grandma Louisel belong to us so there (and so do Rune and Clairs parents)  
  
Clair: (looks over at Rune in anger)... I can't believe you wrote more than me...HOW DARE YOU!!!! ahem....sorry, I uh, lost it.( I have no life) n-eways Yah, like those characters are ours man, so don't like go all hay- wire and take them from us....or I'll kill you...(not seriously okay)  
  
Rune: looks at Clair weirdly yyyeeeaaaa.........is still holding tasuki, who now has fainted due to lack of oxygen kay, Clair won't kill you, she'll just eat your foot or something....  
  
Some strange person that we don't know: hits Rune on the head hurry up and start the story you INSANE MANIC FANGIRL!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Clair: GEEEEEZ!!! thank god someone hit her! okay...mr.mysterious dude, I, Clair, am now going the start the story....I think.  
  
Rune: tears steaming down her face and I call you my sister cousin friend person!!!!!!!!! stops with the water works and lets Tasuki go I'll start the story!!!! does a dramatic pose and the star wars music starts to play  
  
Tasuki: @.@.....  
  
Clair: Thank you God!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*(Rune: Oh! pretty)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~(Clair: Oh brother)*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts, nothing was going wrong, well just the usual...Snap giving him loads of homework and critizing him about everything (Snape could hold a schoolboy grudge for a long time) not to mention Malfoy wouldn't stop making fun of him for nothing. Besides that things were starting to look up for Harry, They had a new Divination teacher, Madame Gabriev, she was cool, much better then Proffesor Trelawney. And Proffesor Lupin had come back as their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Hermione had started going out with some seventh year Ravenclaw, Ron....well he just the same old Ron. Sirius name wasn't cleared yet, but he said he was staying at a 'old friends'.......Well that was about it for everything that was new and semi-exciting at Hogwarts (and in Harry's life) Well that was ALMOST everything new. There were the two girls that Harry had never seen before. "Who are those girls?" Ron asked one day as they sat down for breakfast. "Them, thats Clair and Rune Louisel. Rune is in our year and so is her sister Clair." Hermione said looking normal "You know them...." Said Harry "Yes, Rune is extremly smart, so is Clair (but I think Rune is a little smarter). But they both could use some help in potions if you would ask me. I had to ask Clair for help in Defense in the Dark Arts once" Hermione still looked normal when she calmly stated the information. Ron and Harry were still confused about who these girls were, so they thought it was their duty to ask them about themselves. "Who are you guys?" Ron asked automatically when they reached the two girls. The girls gave them looks as if they said something confusing that they couldn't figure out. "A-are you talking to us?" The long haired burnett asked. Ron and Harry looked around to see that there was no one else around them, then glanced at themselves thinking how odd these girls were (even though they just met them) "Um, yea, we are talking to you guys. Is that a problem?" Harry said. "No, not at all, its just that.....nevermind. I'm Clair and this is my sister Rune." gestering to the other sitting across from her( the long haired burnett) Clair had shoulder lenght hair, it was the same color as her sisters, but just way more curly. She had blue, green-ish eyes and was taller than her older sis. Rune was the oppisite of Clair. She had long, brown hair and had DARK brown eyes that sometimes looked black. "And you guys are???" Clair asked. Rune just blinked. "I'm Harry Potter, and this is Ron Weasley." "H-Harry Potter!!!" Rune exclaimed. "Um, yes..." "The Harry Potter!" "Um,yes", Ron gave Harry a shot of jelousy but then it disappeard within a second. Harry was about to invite Rune and Clair over to sit with them and Hermione, but then Hermione disided to come sit with them instead.(She thought it would be more easier to move one person then four) "Hi Rune, Clair. How are you guys doing? I see you met Harry and Ron." Hermione took a seat next to Rune, who was muttering "THE Harry Potter...Talking to us..." Harry sat next to Clair and Ron on her other side. It was extreamly quiet until Ron decided to break it. "So, how come we never seen you two before?" The question seemed stupid, but hey, Ron wanted to know. "We like to keep quiet, Rune doesn't like attention very much. And well I don't wanna be a leave my poor sister all alone and deffenless." Clair said with a smile. Harry heard Rune mummble something that sounded like "I can take care of myself, I'm the eldest anyway..." They eat their breakfast and soon got up to go to potions  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Rune: Okay, I know short chapter...oh well. Please Reveiw! Please!!!!!!  
  
Clair: Hey, that wuz pretty good for the first chapter....hehe....I'm mean.  
  
Rune: . yyyyeeeeeaaaahhhhhh.......Leans on her chair, then falls off  
  
Clair: Are you haveing trouble staying on your chair???  
  
Rune: Shudup!  
  
Clair: Make Me....Seriously...  
  
Rune:.........Sirius.....I hate you  
  
Clair: YAAAAHHHHHHHHH.......  
  
Rune: Okay, well please review! Thanks byebye  
  
Clair: Yah...buh Biy...... 


	2. Fighting dum dum dum

Rune: Thanks to.... twinangels: Thanks, I really don't know where the story is going right now, I'm just the writer (The story was all Clair's idea, though I helped on some ideas.) If you really want to know that stuff you could give Clair an email. ^.^  
  
Okay on with the show.err, story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Somehow Harry, Ron, Hermione, Clair and Rune were late for potions. "Well well, look like are little heroes are late AGAIN for class." He gave a little smirk, and then it went away when he saw Rune and Clair. "And who are you two?" Clair just glared at him while Rune seemed a little panicked. (She seemed to be whimpering, "Please don't hurt me") Snape started to rub his arm (right where his dark mark is). Clair gave a grin, that kinda said wouldn't you like to know. " I'm Clair Louisel and this is my older twin sister, Rune," gesturing towards Rune, who was still whimpering, "Don't hurt me" under her hands. "Sorry we're late Professor but, we had a little hold up in the hallways sir." Clair said still giving her evil grin. Snape didn't say anything; he just turned around and walked to his desk. "Alright, fine. Have your seats then." Harry and Ron took seats with each other, so did Rune and Hermione, Clair got stuck sitting next to Malfoy. He didn't seem to take a liking to Clair. He kept muttering about mudbloods and Gryffindor. Clair just about had enough of Malfoy's ramblings that she took out her wand and pointed it towards his neck. "Shut up, before I blow your neck off." She said thorough her teeth. "A-alright." He sounded like a mouse to Rune, who gave a little giggle. Malfoy turned around and gave her a little glare. "Ahem" Clair cleared her throat, which brought Malfoy back to Clair. "Leave my big sis alone." Not wanting to anger her, Malfoy just keep to himself the rest potions. ~*After potions*~ "Wow! Snape didn't give us detention! And we were late! Five minutes!" Ron said happily, or excited or surprised, no one could tell. "We all can see that Ron." Clair said kind of cold, meanly (but that was just her normal tone of voice.) Rune, of course, was giggling. Again. "So can you tell us about yourselves?" Harry asked. Clair cleared throat, "Well, I'm Clair Earendil Louisel (Earendil is that light thingie in lord of the rings the fellowship of the ring, Legolas rocks) I'm 5'6", I live with my Grandma Louisel, with Rune, we have over 20 cats, all named after Grandma Louisels old boyfriends. Me and Rune have are own, Chaos no miko (Runes) and B.D. or Big Disaster (Clair's). I like fighting, sports, and junk like that. That's about all you need to know about me. Oh, and I like water a lot." "I'm Rune E. Louisel. I'm 5'5", I have my cat Chaos no miko, and I live with Grandmamma Louisel. I like the color red, um, I like fire, that's about it." She smiled. Just then Malfoy turned the corner with Pansy hanging to his arm. He caught Clair's eye, "and I also HATE," she said a little to loud, "Rude and snobbish RICH boys that think their above everyone else. EVEN THOUGH THEY CAN'T STAND UP TO A GIRL!" That was the straw that broke the camels back, or Malfoy's to be exact. "Excuse me, MUDBLOOD, did you say something?" He said in a cold voice, but it wasn't as cold as Clair's. "How do you know I'm a mudblood, I could be a pureblood just like you. But I wouldn't want to be one like YOU, because it seems that most of you purebloods are stuck little brats. No offense Ron." ("No token") Malfoy turned as red as a tomato. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO HIM YOU STUPID RAT!!!" Pansy shrieked. Clair turned her glare towards her (Rune was backing behind Harry now. "This is not good, I feel real sorry for that girl, she has no idea what's she getting herself into.") "I would shut my mouth if I were you, COW!" Pansy was taken aback by that, she look as if she couldn't think of what to say. Draco pulled out his wand. " I think someone should teach you a little lesson mudblood!" Draco stated. "Is that the only insult that you can think of? You must have a poor imangation. Fine then I'll fight ya." Clair pulled her wand out also, and they took their fighting positions. ("This is not going to end good." Rune said behind Harry's robes.) Harry, Ron, and Hermione (and Rune) were advancing back; they didn't want to catch any hexes. Malfoy and Clair were glaring daggers at each other. They raised their wands, then. "WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOUR DOING!!!!" Professor McGonagall screamed. Everyone was stuttering different answers, well everyone but Clair. "All of you will have detention! You will see me in my office tomorrow to see what you'll have to do." With that she turned around and walked away. "This is ALL your fault MUDBLOOD." Malfoy turned around and marched away with Pansy following close behind. Clair just keep on glaring.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rune: YEA!!!!! I wrote chp. 2. I'm so happy ^.^, well ppl please review and tell us what you think. And if you have any ideas PLEASE share. Thanks.  
  
Clair: Dude!!! I'm like so kewl in this story! OMG! Oh sorry..yes, like she said.Please review for us..and Please don't be to harsh.This is our first story.  
  
Rune: PS- I'm not like this in real life, I'm more hyper and stuff. Kay. 


	3. Detentions

Rune: Hey everyone, Clair here wouldn't stop bugging me to write some more so.here I am writing.. okay.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*At the potions classroom*~ Clair and Malfoy's detention was to clean out Professor Snape's potions classroom. (Rune and Harry had to help Madame Gabriev, Ron and Pansy had to clean trophies with Filch. And Hermione had to help Hagrid with the creatures.) "This is all you fault mudblood!" Malfoy hissed. "I don't know why you're complaining. Your just sitting there doing nothing." Clair said washing a worn out cauldron Malfoy stuck out his tongue, pulled another chair near him and laid his feet on it. Clair grumbled about something then, "That's it I had it!" She threw her hands in the air. "You do this stupid work!" With that she stomped out the door.  
  
~*The Divination class room*~ "I'll be right back, okay?" Madame Gabriev said climbing down the ladder. Harry and Rune just nodded and continued clean their teacups. It was silent, which was something Rune enjoyed most. Alas it never last. Clair came into the room, it look as if she was on fire. "I HATE THAT MALFOY!!!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. "I bet the whole school heard that." Harry said to Rune. "And why would you hate him dear sister." Rune calmly said still cleaning her teacup (Harry had stopped cleaning his) Rune was use to her sister's hot temper, and she knew how to handle it (and when she should keep her mouth shut) Clair grabbed a crystal ball and started rubbing it with a cloth. "HE made ME do all the WORK. The nerve of him, making ME do all the work while HE just sat there and did NOTHING!" She keep on rubbing the crystal. Rune just nodded and Harry picked his cup up and started cleaning again. "I HATE STUPID RICH KIDS!!!!!" She rubbed the crystal ball harder. "Um, I think I should take this away." Harry carefully said, taking the ball away. "It's best to let her get her anger out on something and not someone." Rune whispered to Harry, pulling the ball back towards Clair. Clair gave her sister a huge smile and Rune returned it with a faint one. Well the happy heartwarming moment interrupted by a certain someone. "Come back here, we still have work to do." Malfoy said. He grabbed Clair and literally dragged her out of the room. Clair mouthed the words "Oh Lord." And they were out the door. Harry gave a nervous laugh and Rune giggled. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~* Rune: Okay that's about it for this chapter. I would write more, but I'm lazy and I'm writing another story and I have tons of homework to do. And Clair isn't here she can't say anything. So review please! 


	4. The letter

Rune: Okay here's chapter 4! Yata! Hehe ^.^  
  
Clair: Yah what she said..about the chapter.  
  
Rune: Not very good at words now are we?  
  
Clair: I guess not.  
  
Rune: yyyeeeaaaahhhh.  
  
Clair: You are like sooooo weird Rune.  
  
Rune: It's a God given talent  
  
Clair: And I'm guessing that my meanness is a given talent to? Oh brother. Hey, just wondering, wut's this story about?  
  
Rune: silence..  
  
Clair: Oh that's nice..  
  
Rune: I know isn't it? All right I'm going to start the chapter! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The rest of the week went by pretty fast. Snape keep to himself most of the time. Draco.Well he just kept on being himself. Harry, Ron, Herminone, Rune and Clair stayed together and whatnot.  
  
Dinner~Later that week.. Saturday  
  
"I don't get this. Why does Snape always have to give US hard work? I mean the other teachers don't give us THAT much." Clair was on one of her 'tantrums' about how much she hates Professor Snape. The others just sat their listen to her. Rune sipped her tea (um.tea), Harry and Ron were playing Wizard Chess, and Hermione was trying to study and listen to Clair at the same time. She wasn't going very far with that. Just then a brown owl came flying down into Clair's food. "AHHH!" Screamed Clair. "Whose owl is that?" Hermione asked, everyone else just shrugged. Rune noticed something on the owl (besides a note) "Hey, look it has a pretty police badge on it!", " Your right. Hey, Clair, read the note that it has." Harry handed her the note. "Why do I have to?" "Because the bird the fell in your food." Stated Ron matter-of-factly. "DON'T YOU START WITH ME!!!" Rune took this as a sign to calm her younger sister down, "Read the note Clair." She said dully.  
  
"Fine, Fine." She grabbed the note. "Dear Rune and Clair Louisel, We are sorry to inform you that your foster 'Grandmother' Nanette Louisel has just past away due to unknown reasons. We are truly sorry and that we have to inform you know to live with your uncle (on your mother's side). You will report to your headmaster to meet him. Thank you for your time and again we are really sorry for this event. The Police." Everyone just sat there staring, Rune's face lost all color and Clair felt her eyes water up. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God." was all Clair could say. "Come on lets go to Dumbledore." Said Harry as he got Rune up and lead her to Dumbledore, Ron did the same for Clair, Hermione just followed from behind.  
  
They entered Dumbledore's office. "Ah, hello. Rune. Clair. I would like you to meet your uncle. Severus Snape."  
  
Rune: dum dum dum.well tell me what you think so far, kay.  
  
Clair: OH MY GOD OH MY GOD. Sorry, just thought I'd say that..ewww.this story is good!  
  
Rune: Let me translate what ewww means to Clair...does a really girly giggle there that's what it sounds like. 


End file.
